Mario and Sonic: Gold Medal Rush
by EpicGarchomp24
Summary: I really feel that I have to do this game justice and that I will do. See Mario and Sonic duke it out in the London 2012 Olympic Games. With the score set at 1 championship a side  Team Sonic Beijing, Team Mario Vancouver  who will grab the ultimate gold?
1. Chapter 1

So here I am with a new story. It is based on Mario and Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games and the actual game which I have myself although some changes will be made like I might let reviewers pick an extra 2 athletes for each team or something along those lines. I feel that I need to do this game justice and this story will be my rendition of all the Games. This story will include Dream Events and things that go on other than the games prior to, and during the Olympics. I can say I am a bit hooked on the game but I think this is a good idea. Anyways, let the Olympics begin with my fourth story: Mario and Sonic: Gold Medal Rush.

A time where memories are made and dreams come true. On the field of battle one team against another proving to fight for their skill. Nintendo vs. Sega. Mario vs. Sonic. Team Mario and Team Sonic were not strangers to each other at all. But it was a different story in Beijing 4 years ago. Both teams knew nothing of each other at the time and wished to win and beat down the other team. As time went on, friendships and rivalries were born. Both Team Mario and Team Sonic fought their hardest, gave it their best. But in the end, Team Sonic came out with the victory. Mario and Sonic became good friends as did Tails in Luigi. Shadow immediately spited everyone on Team Mario and even some on Team Sonic. Bowser and Eggman found themselves in an alliance of evil. Amy, Daisy and Peach became the best of friends while Vector and Yoshi made friends as reptilians.

Now fast-forward two years to the snowy city of Vancouver. Mario and Sonic met yet again but this time it was Team Mario to take home the victory. The friends and rivals both had another great time with some alliances changing. Blaze began to make friends with the other girls as new boys Bowser Junior and Metal Sonic immediately found a strong alliance after their father and creator had agreed to an alliance themselves. Wario and Waluigi cultivated a rivalry with Shadow, who would have nothing more fun to do than beat them into a pulp. However, when his teammates Omega and Rouge became rival athletes he was comforted: only a tiny bit. Knuckles, who had remained solitary in Beijing, had made friends with the powerful ape and new athlete Donkey Kong. The last new athlete, Silver, made friends with Vector and Yoshi.

Now the year is 2012, time for the London Olympics all of the Vancouver athletes have returned ready to settle the score for their respective sides. The stage is set and the curtain is up for the Olympics to begin but before we travel to London, let's check in on the Blue Blur and Super Mario.

In Toad Town, located in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario was sitting at the table eating some pasta for dinner with his brother Luigi when Parakarry, the mail paratroopa, came late for mail call. "What is it bro?" asked Luigi, the younger of the two. "Look Luigi, it's-a time to go to London for the Olympics again!" exclaimed Mario excitedly. He then held up a red letter emblazoned with the London 2012 logo on the front. "It says here: To Mario, gather your team to go to London and have them meet at the Mushroom City Airport in 3 days. You will then take a flight to London and from there a cab will take you to the Olympic village where you can choose your room." Mario read. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's a go!" Luigi enthusiastically cheered. The two Mario brothers then left to find the rest of their teammates who would participate in the Olympics. The first stop they headed for was Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile on Mobius, a blue hedgehog and a yellow two-tailed fox were relaxing and watching some TV. That was until a loud knock on the door prompted the fox, Tails, to open the door. A second later and the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog was at the door with him. "Hey Sonic, check this out!" Tails remarked, holding up a dark blue envelope with the London 2012 Olympic logo on it. The hue of blue matched the color of Sonic's fur and quills. Sonic picked up the letter and began to read it out loud. "Greetings Sonic the Hedgehog, this letter has come to you to inform you that the 2012 Olympic in London will start soon. Since you are the captain for your side, please gather up all of your teammates and head for Station Square International Airport. Your flight will leave in 3 days. Upon completion of the flight, find Mario's team and meet up with them. Get in the cabs to head to the Olympic Village where you can choose your room" Sonic read. "Hey Sonic, you know what this means right?" Tails asked. "Yeah buddy, we're going to win the Summer Olympics again! Gather our squad and let's show Mario that we can repeat our performance and win!" Sonic said adding in his trademark grin. "But I have one request first" continued the hedgehog. "What is it?" pressed Tails. "You need to get Amy, Egghead and Metal Sonic" answered the Blue Blur as he ran out the door and through Green Hill Zone. "Ugh. Why do these things always happen to me?" Tails moped as he headed for Amy's house.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Brothers had spread the word to all the other athletes that were the basis of Team Mario. The had ventured to Sarasaland, the thick jungles where Donkey Kong lived, and even Bowsers Castle to give Bowser and his son the news (or rather 8 sons). They currently however were packing their personal belongings as well as items they would need to practice certain events in London for the Games. "Luigi, have you seen my javelin?" Mario yelled across the hall where his brother Luigi was also packing. "No. But do you have my sword?" Luigi inquired. "Catch" was Mario only reply as Luigi caught he fencing sword that he loved to use for the Epee event which he hoped he would be in. Seconds later Luigi found Mario's javelin and threw it at Mario who caught it. This chaos went on for another 3 hours as the Mario Bros packed the rest of the belongings and slept the night away.

"Tails, where's my soccer ball?" asked Sonic while packing his belongings while frantically looking for his soccer ball. "I put it in your closet" Tails responded wearily. "Thanks bud" said Sonic as he sped off. Tails knew how excited Sonic as well as the rest of the team was but leave it to Sonic to make Tails do the hardest jobs. But Tails had fun with Sonic all the time and even a few bruises from Amy about not bringing her beloved Sonikku was worth it. Tails recalled how Eggman was especially happy that he would be able to prove his skills in the Olympic events again but it didn't matter to Tails when they were going. He wanted to go now, to meet with his friends from a different world and win the Games for Team Sonic. When he and Sonic finished packing they both went to bed, dreaming of tomorrow.

The next day, Mario and Luigi both woke up bright and early to east some toast for breakfast. After playing a game of cards and some Mario Kart on their Wii, 10 AM rolled around. There was a knock on the door and Mario opened it to see what athlete had come first. It was Princess Peach, being that her castle was 5 minutes away from the Mario household. After they exchanged greetings, Peach joined in the fun on the Wii. Soon Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Toad, their ambassador, arrived. Toad's other two judges on his team, Lakitu and Shy Guy came a bit later, arriving after Wario and Waluigi, who were taken in with open arms. The last to join the party was Bowser and his son Bowser Junior who were also raring to go. After Mario restored order, he called roll. Once Team Mario was all set with all of their equipment, everyone climbed aboard one of Bowser's airships (which he had loaned to make himself look good) and they set off for Mushroom City. En route to London at last.

Sonic and Tails had a similar morning but unlike the Mario Bros, Tails was working on one of his inventions and Sonic had run off to Arceus knows where. At 12 o clock noon, Team Sonic's three judges, Cream, Epsio and Charmy, entered the home of Tails. Precisely 14 seconds later, Silver and Blaze arrived. Add another .000000003 seconds to that and Sonic had returned to the house. The next ones to show up were Eggman who was playing "I am the Eggman" on his super loud radio, and Metal Sonic, who facepalmed at his creator. Next came Shadow who greeted Sonic with a simple but resenting "faker". Sonic only smiled back. Vector came into the house after asking people for money on the street. What lengths that money-crazed crocodilian would go to. Knuckles finally managed to get there but as soon as he did Sonic was pummeled by Amy who gave him a crushing hug. Everyone else laughed while Sonic looked scared and annoyed. With Team Sonic set to go, Sonic called roll and once everything was confirmed the group set off for Megalo station, ready for a rendezvous at London with Team Mario.

And that's Chapter 1. Thanks for reading everyone and as I said above I might make some changes or add some things so suggestions are always welcome. Have an epic day. Garchomp out.


	2. Chapter 2

No need for any of my little introductions here but special thanks to jakeroo123 for the review. Now on with the story.

After a 30 minute airship ride, Team Mario had arrived at the airport and were waiting in terminal M12. Their boarding call was in approximately 30 minutes, and with nothing to do they passed the time by making idle chatter or playing Nintendo games. Mario was having a conversation with Luigi that went a little something like this:

"Hey bro, you ready for the Olympics?" asked Mario. "Better than ever" responded Luigi, "I wonder what this year's schedule will be". "Probably as busy as the last" replied the older bro while giving off a chuckle. "Master Hand sure was mad when we left the Smash Mansion, but he got over it", Luigi responded making his white glove seem like an enraged Master Hand. "Yeah, it sure was nice to be back home for a bit" replied Mario as both Mario Bros began to play more MarioKart DS.

"Are you sure that our dead friends are coming Dad?" asked Bowser Jr. He and Bowser were sitting on the other side of the terminal than the Mario Bros. "I'm sure son. They will pose a challenge to us and those pesky rascals of Team Sonic" responded the majestic Koopa King. They too began to start talking about the kingdom, Bowser preparing Jr. for the day when he would come into power. Daisy and Peach were chatting away and Donkey Kong bought an entire hoard of bananas from an ice cream shop in the airport. Waluigi and Wario worked together to restrain Yoshi from food.

"Attention all passengers, the plane leaving for London via Station Square is now boarding. Please have your tickets and boarding passes ready at this time" a lady called over the intercom. Team Sonic grabbed their belongings and were among the first in line with the plane set to leave at 2:30 PM. Sonic was munching on a chili dog while Amy was desperate to be by his side. Knuckles was reciting some sort of thing in an ancient echidna language and Tails was messing with another one of his gizmos, a hydraulic arm with a sturdy grip and a simple system of pistons. Well, simple to Tails anyway.

Shadow was muttering some choice words about airport lines and was about to blast the airport to pieces, but with Sonic 20 feet away it was just not going to happen. Vector was jamming to the music on his headphones which happened to be Look at Me Now by Chris Brown. Eggman and Metal Sonic were talking with Orbot and Cubot over a cell phone about something that needed to be shipped to London. Silver used his psychokinesis and sped up the line so others wouldn't have to wait to get on the plane. The other passengers thanked the hedgehog for his kind and considerate action.

On the plane, Sonic sat next to Tails and Knuckles in the first row of the VIP section. Tails insisted to sit by the window so he could "study the mechanics of the plane and how the wings accommodate to the air currents" . Behind them was Amy, Cream, and Blaze. On the other side of the plane sat Vector, Epsio and Charmy. These two were the only ones that could withstand Vector and his loud music as well as rants about money. In the row behind them was Shadow and Silver. Shadow had nothing to do so he proceeded to punch Silver every 2 seconds. Poor Silver, next to him, had already received several bruises. Eggman and Metal Sonic sat behind the fighting hedgehogs and surprisingly were asleep.

On the airplane, Mario and Luigi were extremely grateful to have Nintendo DSs as they and Yoshi, who sat next to the two, played MarioKart DS for a majority of the plane ride. Peach, Daisy and Toad sat behind the 3 gamers who got into some pretty intense races that sometimes resulted in cursing game mechanics and arguments. Lakitu, Shy Guy and Donkey Kong were on the other side of the plane behind Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Wario. Waluigi sat alone behind DK's row. Team Mario had been in the air for about two hours when the pilot came over the intercom and announced "Attention all passengers, we will touch down in London about 1 hour. In London, it is bright and sunny right now so I guarantee you'll have an excellent day". This drew a bit of sighs but also some excitement from Team Mario.

Approximately 55 minutes later, Team Mario was excited and for good reason. Their plane was already beginning to descend and at this point it looked the runway wasn't that far. The Mario Bros and Yoshi stopped playing MarioKart and eagerly craned their necks out the window to get a look at Great Britain. Everyone else including Toad, the shortest of them all did so. Then Team Mario felt a jolt and celebrated but quickly hushed as the pilot came over the intercom. "Welcome to London everyone. As said previously it is beautiful outside, so enjoy your stay. As always thank you for flying MK airways and make sure to wish Team Mario good luck on the way out of the plane".

"Welcome to London everybody. It's nice outside and the city is buzzing with life. I want to say thanks for flying StationAir and enjoy your stay. By the way give Team Sonic your best wishes on the way out. Let's go for a repeat performance" the pilot concluded as Team Sonic cheered about being in London at last. After signing many autographs and receiving many "good luck"s, Team Sonic finally exited the airplane chattering about what was to come. They then made their way to baggage claim so they could get their belongings and find Team Mario.

Mario hefted his bag onto his back and joined up with the rest of his team in the baggage claim of London International airport. According to an official who was waiting for them, they had to wait for Team Sonic to arrive. Boredom set in quickly and Team Mario sat around kicking a soccer ball for what seemed like ages that is until Yoshi ate the ball then spit it back out at Bowser Jr. who missed the trap and let the ball fly straight towards the escalator. Team Mario could only look on and hope that nobody was coming down.

The ball flew and hit an escalator step, which slowed its momentum enough so it gently bounced back to Daisy. Yoshi and Jr. could only give sheepish embarrassed looks at this point. Suddenly Daisy pointed out some other significant people at the baggage claim 3 rows away. All of Team Mario looked at who the things were. Some gasped, Bowser smirked and Luigi looked a tad bit frightened. But to Mario it was no surprise at all and he just stood there chuckling.

And that's the end of the chapter. Well I left I mini cliffhanger here and can you guess who these people or things are? I probably made it extremely obvious to you all. Anyways, thanks for reading as always and if you review thank you for that as well. I am always open to suggestions but will be unable to even write until next week so bear with me here. For those of you who read my Super Smash Truth or Dare that may even be reading this, I have begun to write the next chapter so again bear with me. And with that said, Garchomp out!


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I am writing two stories at once, literally. I having a bit of trouble with SSTOD (writer's block on how to answer some questions) and I am deciding to work on this for a bit. Last chapter, we saw Mario and the crew finding a group of people unknown to the readers but before we get to them, let's get the ball rolling with Team Sonic.

"Where's the chili dog stand?" was the first thing a very hungry Sonic asked. "Approximately 8473753 miles away" Shadow answered with a smirk. "Let's just get our stuff already", cut in a very bored Knuckles as the gang kept walking towards the baggage area. They went down the escalator and found their bags on the conveyor belt. Silver made all of their lives easier with his psychokinesis and gave everyone their respective bags. Metal Sonic wasn't too pleased when he realized Silver took off his name tag and kicked him in the head just like Shadow did in Sonic NextGen. A sheepish Silver returned the name tag and paid 5 rings to Sonic for losing the bet previously made on this topic.

"They're back" Yoshi murmured pointing at the mysterious group the Mario Crew had seen the chapter before. "Yes Yoshi, the rivals are back" agreed Mario as the group looked to see who had come back. They found that no one had left and no one had joined the group. The pink dinosaurish thing Birdo was still there along with a common enemy of Mario's: Dry Bones. "Hey that's the dead rip-off of myself" Bowser exclaimed while fuming at Dry Bowser. Luigi hid behind Mario with his Poltergust3000 after seeing a large ghost wearing a golden crown. His name was King Boo.

"We don't want them to see us! Let's move" whispered an anxious Bowser Jr. The rest of the Mario crew agreed and silently walked away to the far side of the baggage claim, far away from the rivals. While increasing the distance from their own rivals, Peach could have sworn she heard something coming from behind a peculiar stack of boxes. After conversing with Daisy they both agreed they heard something along the lines of "Targets not yet acquired" and then a "Shut Up!" after that.

After nearing the exit of baggage claim, Sonic found a sign saying chili dogs were now on sale for 50% off and had literally started searching for chili dogs around every corner and even in trash cans. "Why is Sonic ravaging trash cans for chili dogs?" asked Blaze. "Sonic always does that when he gets really hungry" responded Tails. "Hey! Isn't that Yoshi over there?" Vector asked with some excitement. Metal Sonic adjusted his optical range and then answered with a simple "Yes". "I must say, a genius piece of programming I put on you Metal Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed with pride literally ruining the mood for some.

"THE CHILI DOGS! I NEED THEM!" ranted a now extremely hungry Sonic. "No adapting my lines Faker!" Shadow grunted and chased off after the Blue Blur. "Well in any case, let's get to the Mario Crew" Espio added in. "Agreed" was the unified answer from everyone else except Sonic who was still looking for chili dogs. While making their way to the Mario Crew, Shadow said "CHAOS CHILI DOG" and a chili dog appeared in the palm of his hand. Sonic turned around an shot towards Shadow like a homing missile but before he could reach the black hedgehog, Shadow simply ate Sonic's favorite treat. "How dare you do that to Sonikku!" cried Amy as Shadow ran for his life from that oh so vicious Piko Piko Hammer.

Toad was sitting in the corner talking with Lakitu and Shy Guy until he saw a black creature coming his way. He observed that the black creature was being chased by a pink creature until he realized who these particular creatures were. With a yell he told the rest of the team , "INCOMING SHADOW" and then took off with Lakitu and Shy Guy right behind him. Team Mario turned their heads to see if that really was Shadow and Luigi confirmed it was. Right before he ran past, Wario and Waluigi put out their feet in an attempt to trip him. Shadow, seeing this, simply jumped and instead they tripped a very angry Amy Rose. In an attempt to calm her down Peach told the pink hedgehog "Hey Amy what's going on?". Her three word response: "Must kill Shadow". And she ran off leaving every resident of the Mushroom Kingdom scratching their heads.

Sonic gave up his search for chili dogs and instead walked with the rest of the team to the area where team Mario was. At this point Amy had calmed down and Shadow was safe. "Hey Mario! Long time no see!" called out an elated Sonic. "Hey Sonic! How's it been?" responded Mario, putting out his hand. The hedgehog took it and they exchanged a handshake. "The usual. Beating Eggman, trashing robots, running from Amy, and everything else I normally do" Sonic replied to Mario's question and then asked "How's life going?". Mario responded in a similar manner and they talked about what had changed since Vancouver.

Meanwhile Tails and Luigi exchanged a handshake and got talking quickly about the PolterGust3000 and how it worked. Luigi was delighted to explain. "So you touch the red button to vacuum and then when the ghost is being vacuumed they try to run away so you have to hold on tight. When you catch a ghost, simply take it back to a Ghost Portificationizer and it uses a series of chemical reactions and electricity to turn a ghost into a painting". Tails looked impressed and looked at the inner mechanics of the thing with an x-ray like device that he had packed.

Amy and Peach immediately got into the usual girl talk and gossip while Daisy and Blaze were racing around the baggage claim area. "King Bowser" said Dr. Eggman. "Dr. Eggman" Bowser replied. The two villains shook hands and started talking about their supposed superiority over the other athletes as well as future evil schemes. Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic both had fun as they threw some of Jr.'s packed Koopa shells at Daisy and Blaze. Knuckles and Donkey Kong greeted each other with gut punches and then the fists were flying as a mini boxing match broke out between the two. Jr. and Metal Sonic both decided to watch the sparring echidna and ape and refereed the match which ended in a tie.

Silver, Vector and Yoshi were happy to see each other again. They played around a bit with Silver psychokinetically messing with luggage and buying sodas from the vendor up the stairs in the terminal. While playing around, two random strangers came by mentioning something about computers and how they were used to design rooms. All Vector heard due to his music and headphones was "computer room". "Silver, Yoshi, WHERES THE COMPUTER ROOM? We must find it at once!" the crocodilian explained and the trio ran off to try and find a virtually nonexistent computer room in the terminal.

Shadow and Waluigi were in a stareoff and things were peaceful until Waluigi hit Shadow with a tennis racket and Shadow then retaliated with a Chaos Spear to the face. Wario then tackled Shadow who used Chaos Control to get away. Wario used the Wario Waft to accelerate to catch up to Shadow and Waluigi threw random tennis balls at Shadow. Only then Shadow realized how much of a derp Waluigi was because it was BADMINTON in the Olympics NOT TENNIS. Sonic and Mario came over to break up the brawl between the cackling Shadow and the angry Wario Bros.

Once everyone assembled, Mario and Sonic were about to rally everyone to get to the limo when they realized Vector, Yoshi, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Lakitu and Shy Guy were all missing. Sonic checked out the problem and came back with this report: "They're looking for the computer room". 5 minutes passed and the aforementioned 6 characters returned.

"Everyone we need to get to the limo and we'll pick rooms at the Olympic Village but first we need to get there avoiding fangirls, fanboys, insane people and the like" Sonic stated to the party. "Here's the plan: Lakitu, Espio, Charmy, Shy Guy go scout out the area. You'll be our recon force" Mario stated, "Toad and Cream, our two ambassadors, will go secure the area and say we're leaving at Terminal B instead of Terminal A where we will be exiting" the plumber continued. "Right now, nobody really expects us to hang out in baggage claim but as soon as we get to the terminal we're fangirl/fanboy targets. Shadow and I will escort everyone out of the building using Chaos Control and my amazing speed", Sonic explained. "Shut up faker" Shadow grunted with disdain. "You get me?" Sonic concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement . "Then let's-a go!" said Mario, using his trademark phrase.

So that's it for this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for the next Chapter which could come any time. Will everyone make it out of the airport without being mobbed? There's only one way to find out. Stay tuned. Garchomp Out!


	4. Airport Escape

Sorry for the long hiatus caused by many tests and projects which we all loathe. To Chloe: Thanks for catching my error Other than this there is nothing else to say and I hope you enjoy the newest installation in the story. Chapter 4: Airport Escape!

"Espio, can I have some candy?" asked Charmy. "No Charmy. You get way too much sugar anyways. We're supposed to be looking for insane people", responded the ninja chameleon. "You mean people like those girls over there with "I 3 Sonic and Mario" t-shirts?", Charmy said. "Yes, those kinds of people", said Espio. Espio fiddled with his walkie-talkie and when he got to the right channel, he talked into it. "Sonic, we have approximately 200 fangirls in Terminal F. While this is nowhere our planned exit of Terminal B, stay on alert" the transmission made by Espio stated. Down at the baggage claim, Sonic got the message and responded with a "Gotcha".

Lakitu and Shy Guy decided to split up and were at Terminal C and D respectively. Shy Guy didn't really talk much but saw a large group of fangirls numbering 400 with 20 insane people give or take. His transmission went a little like this: "Mario, Terminal D is infested. Stay away at all costs. 400 fangirls. Lakitu and I will try to herd them to Terminal E with Spinies". Mario agreed with the idea and Lakitu received the go ahead from Mario, since he too heard Shy Guy's transmission. Epsio and Charmy also joined in on the fun, Espio throwing ninja stars and Charmy dive-bombing strangers. But soon, the four reconnaissance agents were having trouble packing everybody into one terminal.

Meanwhile, Toad and Cream were leisurely leading the press away from Terminal B into terminal A. With Toad's regal aura and Cream's sweet talking abilities, all of the press had safely passed. This gave time for Sonic to initiate the plan. "Shadow, let's get going now!", Sonic exclaimed. Shadow silently nodded his head and began to Chaos Control everyone into their limos, while Sonic ran and shuttled them there with his speed. Soon, everyone was out safely but Mario and Sonic. Or were they?

"Mayday Sonic, Mayday! We can't hold them back any longer. Get yourself and Mario out of there, the fangirls know where you are! Run!" came a transmission with Charmy's frantic voice. "How could we-a forget?" exclaimed Mario, "We left behind the referees!". Another transmission came over the walkie-talkie: "We have Toad and Cream, just don't get mauled OK?". This was said by Shy Guy before the walkie-talkie went dead.

Outside of Terminal B, the limo containing everyone but Mario and Sonic had just departed. " I wonder what happened to the heroes", stated Silver while listening to Dreams of an Absolution. "Isn't it obvious?" Shadow countered, "They got mauled by fangirls". He then blasted the volume on his chrome black Ipod, currently playing All Hail Shadow. "That wouldn't-a happen", boldly stated Luigi, "Mario and Sonic are too fast and strong to be mauled". Bowser and Eggman were sitting in the back seat, claws and fingers crossed, just hoping something bad would happen.

"IT'S SONIC", "WE LOVE YOU MARIO" were some of the cries ringing out behind Mario and Sonic as they were running through the airport for their lives. "Man, were toast!", Sonic told Mario as they were running through the terminal. A sudden group of fangirls appeared in front of them. Sonic and Mario both skidded to a halt, as they were trapped within a circle of extremist fangirls. "No-a sudden movements", whispered Mario as the two heroes stood their ground.

"How long until we are at the village?", asked a very impatient Knuckles. "Another 30 minutes" replied Yoshi. "Hey Espio, how did you guys get out of the airport?" asked Vector to his fellow Team Chaotix member. "It's a long story", replied Espio. "There was fangirls, and then I saw Dry Bones harassing a few people, and then it was total chaos" continued Shy Guy. "The whole place was filled with them. If not for Mr. Espio, we wouldn't have made it out" concluded Cream. "Well we know the rivals for our team are here" grunted Wario. "I guarantee you Omega, Rouge, Jet, and Nega will be here too" said Silver. Afterwards, Team Sonic (minus Sonic) let out a sigh.

"WARNING: Fangirls targeted ahead. DESTROY. DESTROY.", said E-123 Omega in his monotonous voice. "Omega, you can't just go around killing people that are crazy. We need to stay silent and unnoticed" scolded Rouge, the snow white treasure-hunting bat. "This is way too slow, we need to speed things up a lot" whined a very impatient Jet the Hawk. "I strategically choose not to make a comment" Omega said, throwing in his two cents. "Shut up you fools. If my calculations are correct, which they always are, we should be out of this airport in 3.0385738 minutes" added in Eggman Nega. Arguments rang out after this until Omega started firing his weapons saying "DESTROY!" over and over again. He was chased out of the airport by the rest of the Sonic rivals.

Mario and Sonic had escaped the circle of fangirls, with some jumps and Homing Attacks respectively, and were now running once again. They had just exited the airport, a stream of fans behind them. By now, the limousine they were supposed to get in had left so they had to book it to the Olympic Village on their own. "Sonic, go ahead to the village. Use-a your speed. I'll be-a fine" Mario abruptly told the hedgehog. "OK. Good luck" responded Sonic, slightly confused. He promptly jetted away from Mario towards safety.

Back in the limo, Shadow had gotten into a debate with Silver on whether or not dinosaurs were a conspiracy. Silver was quite angered to see that Shadow believed this and this debate escalated so much that it took one enraged Knuckles to calm them down. After the two hedgehogs stopped fighting they then decided to annoy Amy, knowing she couldn't use her hammer in a limousine. They started to insult Sonic, leaving poor Amy on the verge of tears, until a familiar blue blur passed by the car. "That was him wasn't it?" asked Vector. "The one and only" responded Donkey Kong.

Mario had a different approach of going about things. When telling Sonic to leave, he saw a B-Dasher out of the corner of his eye. Whether it was just for show, he didn't know, but he had to take a chance. Mario performed a triple jump and landed perfectly in the B-Dasher. Mario hit the gas and was speeding off in no time down the busy London highways, doing tricks to help him along.. His fangirl troubles were over as they gave up when he drifted in a loop several times, smoking up the exterior of the airport. Little did he know that he was being followed by four other karts, two extreme gears, a treasure hunter, and a robot whose favorite word was destroy.

**A/N: **Wow. This has been quite a while since I last updated. Anyways, thanks for reading and you can give me suggestions anytime. So see ya and Garchomp out!


End file.
